Roses Hanging by a Thread
by LydiaSlade
Summary: Laney is average. Your average tsundere tomboy. Just a face in the crowd. Thats what she convinced herself she was. The Host Club? She knew nothing of them. But what will happen if they see her without her tough arrogance that she hides behind? Will she fall head over heels? Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction...obviously. This is sort of a reader insert...not really. Anyway its basically just a theme I thought up and decided to share with the world. Enjoy!

(F/N) = Friend Name

(L/N) = Last Name

I wasn't anything special. Despite what my parents would say, I wasn't extraordinary. I got mostly B's and the occasional A if I felt like trying. I did what my parents told me. I followed some rules, broke some others. I did what I thought was the right thing to do.

I had no excuses. No one close to me died, I never had to leave what little friends I had and I didn't have any mental or physical problems. I was just me. I had no close relationships; I was a tsundere and a tomboy. My favorite color is blue. see? I was just boring old me. My closet consisted of a grey hoodie, black jeans, and blood red shirt with my favorite band logo on it. I learned that things could change so quickly that I would never be able to catch up. And that sums up me, Laney (L/N). My parents' 14 year old problem.

*Hours Earlier*

"Laney! Wait for me!" (F/N) screamed from behind me. I cringed, for some reason I could be a lot of different people sometimes. I could open up and love the people around me or I could just have times when I might punch my best friend for no reason at all. It just worked that way and my friends knew which days where which. "(F/N, I'm going to walk home today, alone." I put emphasis on the word alone. "Oh, ok." (F/N) sounded a bit disappointed, but it was one of those times when I was cold and harsh.

After reaching the park I sat down on a bench and watched the sun set. I knew my parents would yell at me when I got home, but honestly it would go in one ear and out the other. Like I said, I'm a 14 year old problem.

I got up and grabbed my backpack ready to walk home when I passed a row of trees. The low hanging branches each held a rose of a different color.

(Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin) An orange and a sky blue one were right next to each other hanging a bit over my head on the first tree I passed.

(Mitskuni and Takashi) When I swerved around them I almost bumped into the pink one that was at about the level of my chin. In the corner of my eye I saw a navy blue one that towered above my head next to it.

(Kyouya Ootori) I walked on thinking nothing of it when a grey on was just off to the side, out of the way. Almost as if it was only there to observe. I walked past it and then I stopped abruptly.

(Tamaki Suoh) There in the middle of the path was a large, elegant white rose. I stared at it for a moment then gave out a sigh.

(Haruhi Fujioka) Finally I reached the end of the peculiar row of trees and in the last tree there was an expensive looking side table with a small red rose on it. I stared at it for a moment. Questioning its existence. Then I noticed the note. "If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance. Maybe we could take this chance. Maybe you're my love." I picked it up.

Suddenly I collected the roses and tied them together using the string that held them to the trees. Attaching the note to it I finished the bow and watched. For some reason I thought something cool would happen, but nothing did, so I put down the bouquet and turned around. That's when I felt it. Where the flowers were, now was an object that resembled a large mirror that instead of a reflection shone blinding white light. The light felt like it was sucking me to it. I tried to run and scream but it eventually pulled me closer and closer.

The heat of the light. The rim of the mirror touching my heel. My last breath of air, I was sure. And then *poof* I was falling, no tripping over the rim of the mirror.

I groaned when I abruptly hit the floor, knocking the air out of me. I quickly scrambled up looking frantically around my new surroundings. I pulled my hood up and threw my backpack on over my shoulders, "Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Then a loud yet strangely musical tune rang through the pink halls of this mysterious place. Teenagers flooded into the halls that were empty seconds ago. I scrambled to get to the side-lines, but when one girl pointed me out, everything stopped. They all looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I stopped moving, breathing, I just froze on the spot. "Who are you? Are you new? Where's your uniform?" I looked around there was no escape.

"Hey whose that?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw two auburn haired twins looking down at me. I quickly ran up behind then almost tripping over my own feet. One of them turned and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong? Is the new kid shy?" he teased. That was it. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down so our faces almost touched. "Maybe you didn't use those useless eyes of yours, but I'm pretty pissed off right now. So I suggest, you," I paused for drama and then yelled, "Shove Off!" He tried to scramble out of my grip on his tie, so I let go letting him fall. "Pft, idiot." I mumbled.

Everyone stared at me like I was insane. I just brushed it off and walked through the hall, everyone parted to fit my stride. I smirked, this could be fun.

"Hey! You can't treat Kaoru like that!" a voice yelled from behind me. I stopped walking and turned to see a hand racing towards my cheek.

SLAP

That's all there was to hear in the noiseless halls. My glass flew off my face and hit the marble tile leaving a large crack on them. So these prissy rich kids did have backbones. That might have to change. When I looked up at the boy who just slapped me his eyes softened and his twin ran up panicking. "Hikaru look what you did! You broke his glasses! He was obviously just lost and he didn't hurt me or anything!"

I scoffed and stood up I wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand, picked up my glasses, and walked down the endless halls. I passed the office and decided to ask for a map of the town or at least find out where on this god forsaken Earth I was!

I got a map and right as I was about to leave someone asked how I got hurt. "I got into a fi-" I began when familiar auburn hair could be seen through the corner of my eye. Next this I knew I was being dragged off to who knows where. I struggled and screamed profanities the whole way there. I couldn't see where I was being pulled because of my thick and cracked glasses.

"Boss," the twins called out in sync, "there's a new kid, look!" They said excitedly, "Do you always insist on making new students uncomfortable?" a tall boy with raven hair and thin glasses spoke up, glaring at the twins from the side of the room, "just the interesting ones Kyouya." They replied smirking.

Why couldn't I just leave?!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" a nice boy asked. He had large brown eyes and neat brown hair. I shook his hand and looked up at him seeing as I was only to his eye level. "I'm La- Luka, what's yours?" I asked casually with some arrogance. He seemed pretty sane so yep…

A/N I'm really lazy so somehow you got dragged into joining the host club, which went kind of like this:

"Hey, you should join the host club, you're pretty cute!" A tiny boy looked up at me, I melted. "I- uh, no girls aren't really my thing. I explained stuttering. "I thought you were the tsundere tough boy, where did that go?" the twins asked grinning.

*time skip*

"No no! Never!" you screamed as the devil twins dragged you to the changing room.

(You can imagine the rest..)

*Third Person POV*

"So, Luka, you're the new host?" a girl asked the terrified student. He/she was curled in a ball shaking. "I-um-yeah that's me…" Hunni watched from his seat and decided to play with the new host to try to get her/him out of their shell. "Hey, Luka wanna play with me?" The Lolita boy asked. "Yeah, yeas sure." Luka answered, relieved. The girls giggled and exclaimed, "Soooo cute!"

"Ah hahaha! *loud motor* Ah, I see you found a new host, and he's not so one sided like most of your characters. Luka's shy side makes his Lolita features so much more KAWAII!" The girls swooned as they watched the two short hosts play with Usachan and sharing cake. "Hey, Takashi, can you pick me and Luka up at the same time?!" Hunni asked his eyes hopeful "Yeah." Was his only reply. Then the girls watched as Mori picked up Hunni and placed him on his shoulders while he picked up Luka bridal style. Mori looked at Luka for a moment then stopped and put both of them down, not saying a word.

"My new son is – is a girl?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Yes, she even fooled me for a while." Kyouya replied. "Does she know about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked "No, Luka or Laney is oblivious to Haruhi being a girl.

"Ok if she doesn't know we can't let her know that we know that she's a girl."

"Very well."

*Luka/Laney POV*

I really didn't like girls…not only was I not like them, I was downright afraid of them! They would group up and giggle and point and make me feel uncomfortable and weird. With this fact in mind, being a host was very hard. All I could do around them was shake and whisper, it was humiliating! The guys don't know I'm a girl, they believe my name is Luka and some other crap I made up, but this was too far!

"Kyouya-senpai, I need to quit the Host Club…" I told the dark haired teenager. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Mitskuni can't take all the requests that he would normally get, in addition, your shy and terrified personality along with your Lolita appearance, are just good for business." He smirked looking down at me pushing his glasses up. "What the hell! You can't keep me here against my will!-" "Actually, since you have taken refuge switching staying the club members' homes, I can have you on the streets, with nowhere to go, with no money, food, or water in about three phone calls. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Bastard!"

"But now you won't leave the Host Club which is good for business."

My face heat up and I wanted to snap that stupid clipboard of his!

Anywho, spring came around and the club decided to go to the beach I was not apart6 of that decision making stupid Kyouya, he's such a…? #%&*!


End file.
